Amor a segunda vista
by Aizen Hito-chan
Summary: Eles nunca haviam nem conversado.Mas agora algo, alem de uma amizade, pode surgir.a descriçao fico podre..mas a historia é legal! leiam! 8D SasuHina
1. Chapter 1

Cap.1 **O dia dos Uchiha**

Mais um dia e mais uma noite em claro.Esses dias estavam sendo difíceis para o Uchiha. Andava tendo sonhos com lembranças de sua infância feliz, porém sempre acabavam em desastre.Estava agüentando isso já fazia alguns dias.

-Saasukee!!!-gritou Naruto do lado de fora da casa do Sasuke que não respondeu,deixando o garoto nervoso- Eu sei que você ta ai!Se você não sair eu invado sua casa!!

Naruto já se preparava para derrubar a porta, mas ela se abriu logo em seguida.

O que quer?-perguntou Sasuke mal-humorado.

Poxa! Eu vim só pra te contar em primeira mão que eu pedi a Sakura em namoro! – resmungou ele

Oh era isso, então já pode ir..- e com isso fez Naruto explodir de raiva

Sasuke! Seu BAKA!!!- mas para surpresa dele Sasuke deu um sorriso discreto.

Eu só estava brincando, pare de berrar..

Não teve graça!!

Eu desejo felicidades a vocês..Afinal são meus melhores amigos - falou disfarçando o sorriso.

Eu sabia que você se importava..- disse emocionado

Humpf..Assim vocês estarão ocupados e vão parar de me irritar –debochou virando as costas para o loiro e partindo

Sasuke!!!!!!!!Volte aqui!-berrou ele correndo atrás do amigo.

Hinata se preparava para ir ao mercado.Ela queria cozinhar algo para seu pai, que andava muito estressado com a organização do clan.Também precisava comprar alguns remédios para sua irmã, Hanabi, que estava doente. Contudo encontrou Neji no corredor:

B-bom dia Neji-nii-san -disse ela sorrindo.

Bom dia Hinata-sama –respondeu com seu rosto impassível - Para onde vai?

B-bem e-eu vou ao mercado..

Gostaria que eu a acompanhasse?

Não é necessário Neji-nii-san...Vai ser rápido.Logo estarei de volta – Ao dizer isso foi andando em direção a porta enquanto Neji apenas a acompanhava com o olhar.

O sol brilhava intensamente naquela tarde.Passaram-se alguns minutos desde que Hinata havia saído de sua casa.Andava ocupada com os preparativos da sucessão: iria ser a nova matriarca do seu amado clan.

Ele havia crescido muito, nenhum traço de seus 12 anos havia restado nela.A única coisa que restara nela desde que completara seus 17 anos foi sua timidez e seu amor por Naruto que permaneciam os mesmos.

Finalmente chegou ao tudo que precisava e se retirou do estabelecimento.Estava animada, mesmo sem um motivo especial.Quando ouviu um som.Um berro.Que a deixou muito feliz: "Naruto-kun" pensou ela e correu na direção do grito.

O barulho a trouxe direto a um campo de treinamento, onde estavam Naruto e Sasuke.

Hinata corou e se escondeu atrás de uma arvore apenas observando seu amado.

-Sasuke, você fico forte mesmo!

Isso era obvio, não?

Para de se achar!

Naruto porque não faz algo útil como buscar uma garrafa d'água enquanto eu faço esse exercício? – disse Sasuke jogando uma toalha na cara dele indo fazer seu exercício.

Agh!Ta eu vo, mas só porque estou com sede – e foi buscar a água.

Enquanto a garota apenas o observou se afastando."Naruto-kun" ela suspirava.

Sasuke estava saltando e desviando de kunais, porem o cansaço de estar acordado a dias e o fato de não andar comendo bem o fizeram distrair.Uma imagem de seus pais veio a sua mente e por um vacilo ele foi atingido e caiu de costas no chão.

Hinata, que presenciou a cena, achou melhor socorre-lo.

Sasuke-kun! – disse ela indo a direção de Sasuke

Hi- Hinata-chan? – respondeu ele estranhando a presença da garota

V-você esta bem?

Sim, foi apenas um arranhão..- disse se levantando

Que bom..Por favor, fique com isto – falou retirando um pote de pomada da sacola – É muito bom para casos de queda – E sorriu.

...Obrigado Hinata..- e aceitou o pote.

Hinata?! Que faz por aqui? – indagou Naruto que havia acabado de chegar.

Ah...Oi Naruto-kun - cumprimentou começando a bater os indicadores.

Ela é mais útil que você Naruto – comentou Sasuke

Cala boca! Até parece!..Quer dizer!..Não quis ofender Hinata!Perdão! – reformulou.

T-tudo bem Naruto-kun – disse corando – Com licença tenho que ir

Certo!Tchau Hinata!

Ate mais..

Ela caminhava em direção ao clan suspirando por encontrar seu amado.Quando no meio do caminho avistou Sakura que estava conversando com Ino.

Ele me pediu em namoro e eu aceitei – disse sorridente

Nani!!? Você namorando..E justamente o Naruto?!

Ao ouvir essas palavras Hinata deixou cair sua sacola.Sentiu como se tivesse sido apunhalada.Ela levou sua mão ao peito e se segurou para não chorar.Estava atônica com o que tinha escutado.

Correu o mais rápido que pode até chegar à sua casa.Trancou-se no quarto e começou pensar nas palavras que a chorar e ficou repetindo para si mesma:

Esta tudo bem Hinata...Esta tudo bem..- chorando - seu amor nunca passou de um amor platônico mesmo..

Hinata-sama?-disse Neji batendo na porta - Esta tudo bem?

Sim neji-nii-san..Só estou um pouco cansada, vou dormir um pouco.

Certo – disse Neji num tom preocupado indo embora.

Ela apenas ficou em silencio e depois de um tempo finalmente dormiu.

A lua estava alta no céu.Sasuke observava uma antiga foto de família."O dia esta chegando" pensava.Ele olhou para o criado-mudo ao lado de sua cama, lá estava o pote que Hinata havia lhe dado.Ele não a compreendia: porque ajudar alguém com quem nunca tinha falado?Voltou a olhar para o teto e em seguida desmaiou de cansaço.

Naruto estava passeando com Sakura pelas ruas de Konoha, porem ela percebeu a distração de seu parceiro:

O que houve Naruto? – perguntou preocupada

Nada...É que eu lembrei de algo importante..

O que seria tão importante para te deixar assim?

É que o Sasuke me contou hoje de manha...Amanha será o aniversario de nove anos do massacre do clan Uchiha..

...Não sei o que dizer – disse Sakura olhando para baixo.- Pobre Sasuke-kun...

Os dois continuaram a caminhar em silencio.Olhando para as estrelas e rezando pelo amigo.

[continua..

Essa ehminha 1° fic..espero que estejam gostando

logo posto outro capitulo, enquanto isso que tal mandar um review ...manda vai XD


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2 **Lembranças e recomeço**

O dia estava nublado.Sasuke havia acordado cedo e se dirigia ao cemitério para visitar seus parentes naquele triste dia de lembranças.Lembranças horríveis e dolorosas que mudaram sua vida para sempre.

Ao chegar na entrada do cemitério ficou surpreso com a visão de Naruto e Sakura o esperando.

-Err..Ola Sasuke – cumprimentou Naruto – Viemos te acompanhar..

-Eu..- começou Sasuke, mas interrompeu a frase e disse mostrando um leve sorriso – Obrigado, mas eu gostaria de ficar sozinho no momento.

O casal se entreolhou e decidiu acatar o pedido feito pelo amigo."Qualquer coisa, conte com a gente" mencionou Sakura enquanto viraram para ir embora. Sasuke os acompanhou com os olhos e em seguida entrou no cemitério.

Fitou por alguns momentos o tumulo de seus pais e ficou ali apenas relembrando sua infância.O céu havia escurecido mais e logo a chuva começou a cair. Mesmo assim Sasuke não se moveu e não tirou os olhos da sepultura.

Hinata e Neji passavam por ali. Quando ela avistou o Uchiha no cemitério.Ele estava todo molhado e apesar de não ser tão amiga dele queria ajuda-lo.Se ficasse daquele jeito com certeza ficaria doente.Por outro lado não queria atrapalha-lo naquele momento intimo.

-Neji-nii-san! Por favor espere aqui um momento.

-Certo – Ao responder a prima se dirigiu na direção de Sasuke.

Ela se aproximou e ao ficar ao lado dele não disse uma palavra.Ele apenas movimentou seu olho para ver quem se aproximara. Hinata deixou seu guarda –chuva no chão, se curvou reverenciando Sasuke e foi se abrigar no guarda – chuva de seu primo.

Sasuke fitou por alguns minutos o objeto deixado ao seu lado e voltou a olhar para o tumulo.Ficou imaginando qual era a intenção da garota, afinal, eles nunca haviam trocado nenhuma palavra e essa era a segunda vez que a garota o ajudava.Finalmente se moveu do lugar e pegou o guarda – chuva, apesar de já estar todo molhado, e foi para sua casa.

* * *

Hinata deitou-se em sua cama e ficou pensando em Naruto que agora estava comprometido.Algumas lagrimas vieram aos seus olhos, porem a imagem de Sasuke no cemitério veio a sua mente sem explicação.

-Ele..deve estar sofrendo também...mas por um motivo menos egoísta que o meu.. – disse para si mesma – Espero que ele esteja melhor..- fechou os olhos como se estivesse rezando por ele.- assim como eu pretendo melhorar..

A noite passou bem rápido e o dia logo nasceu.

-Nee-chan!! – gritou Hanabi para sua irmã – O papai pediu pra te chamar!Você foi convocada para uma missão no lugar dele.

-O que?! – Hinata levantou espantada – E-eu?

-Sim, não se preocupe mana... Parece que você será acompanhada por um AMBU..não há o que temer.- disse Hanabi sorrindo para sua irmã, que retribuiu o sorriso.

Hinata foi ate o escritório de seu pai ver do que se tratava a missão.Ela teria que levar um pergaminho secreto ate o país da chuva, a um senhor feudal muito importante.

-Como futura líder do clan Hyuga tem de começar a cumprir suas obrigações - disse arrumando uma papelada.

-Sim ..papai.-falou sorrindo.

Ela voltou para seu quarto e começou a arrumar sua mala quando Neji apareceu na porta.

-Hinata-sama soube da sua missão.Se quiser eu a acompanho na viagem.

-Ah..seria ótimo Neji-nii-san – falou sorrindo.

Neji ficou encabulado, fez um sinal com a cabeça e saiu do quarto.

* * *

Sasuke havia sido convocado por Tsunade.Ele teria uma missão depois de tanto tempo parado.Estava animado.O Uchiha adentrou na sala da Hokage que carinhosamente lhe deu a missão.

-Aleluia você chegou pivete.- disse fazendo Sasuke ficar estressado – Indo direto ao assunto..sua missão será proteger a Hyuga durante uma viagem ao país da chuva.

-Hyuga?A Hinata Hyuga?

-Sim.

-Hum..

-"hum"o que Sasuke? Ta interessado nela por acaso?Vai logo que a garota ta te esperando!

-Certo..- disse com raiva.

Sasuke saiu da sala e foi direto para os portões da vila.Lá estava Hinata que ao ver o garoto corou.

-Yo, Hinata.Você não terá nenhum acompanhante?

-Yo,Sasuke-kun..n-não..Neji-nii-san não pode vir ele foi para outra missão – disse um pouco chateada.

-Tudo bem estarei aqui qualquer coisa.-a garota corou novamente-Então vamos indo?

-S-sim – sorriu.

Sasuke colocou sua mascara AMBU e saiu com Hinata pelos portões de Konoha.Teriam um longo caminho pela frente.O silencio era enorme.

-Hinata..Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

-Sim

-Porque você me deu aquele guarda-chuva?

-Ah! Você poderia pegar um resfriado - sorriu

-Mas eu nunca nem havia falado com você!

-..Não preciso ser sua amigona para querer te ajudar..

Sasuke na olhou espantado.Mas os dois continuaram a andar.A noite estava se aproximando e o Uchiha começou a armar a barraca.

-Deixa que eu te ajudo Sasuke-kun.

-Não precisa Hinata..E pode me chamar apenas de Sasuke.

-Certo.Posso te pedir uma coisa?

-Diga.

-Você não pode tirar essa mascara?Ela esta me deixando um pouco nervosa – sorriu tocando os indicadores.

-Acho que esta tudo bem – disse tirando a mascara.

-Obrigada.

-Pronto! Acabei de armar as barracas..pode ir deitar se quiser, eu ficarei aqui vigiando.

-Tudo bem ! Farei companhia a você

E os dois ficaram conversando durante algum tempo antas de dormir. Sob a luz do luar.

[continua..

[nada a ver com a historia

**Hito:** bem esse é um capitulo extra só de fa..

**Deidara:** hei! Eu to na fic! Mãe ó eu aqui! \ o\)/

**Hito:** sai daqui!Ce nem faz parte da historia!! òó

**Deidara:** buááá! não queria mesmo -.-

**Hito:** Então..ta ai o 2° cap..u.u..desculpe se tem alguma coisa parecida com a fic de alguem..eu andei lendo tantas que me inspiraram...

**Deidara:** mandem um review com criticas ,sugestões e elogios n.\)

**Hito e Deidara:** Obrigada/o a todos XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap 3: náufragos**

O sol surgira no céu.Sasuke e Hinata desmontavam o acampamento.Para chegar ate o país da chuva, teriam de pegar um barco.Seriam dois dias de viagem.Sasuke não usava mais sua mascara graças ao pedido de Hinata.Ela se sentia segura vendo o rosto de seu protetor.

-Para onde vamos agora Sasuke-kun - perguntou curiosa

-Segundo as instruções ..Temos que pegar um barco.O país da chuva fica em uma ilha.

-Certo – sorriu calmamente

Os dois partiram em direção ao porto.Ao chegarem descobriram que teriam que esperar por algumas horas ate o próximo barco.Hinata percebeu que seu acompanhante estava cansado.

-Sasuke-kun vou comprar algo para bebermos.Por favos fique aqui descansando.

-Eu vou junto

-Não precisa.Você se esqueceu que eu também sou uma ninja?Não precisa me proteger sempre.Eu sei me virar – ao acabar de falar corou - desculpe falar assim.

-Não tudo bem..Você esta certa..Eu fico esperando aqui.

-..-Hinata olhou espantada - Certo! Já volto! – disse correndo e sorrindo

Sasuke apenas a observou partindo.Fechou os olhos numa expressão de cangaço.Ele não havia dormido na noite anterior.Porem teve uma sensação estranha ao ver alguns homens passando e foi atrás de Hinata.

* * *

Hinata comprou alguns salgadinhos e estava voltando para o lugar onde Sasuke estaria esperando."Ele fica muito bonito sem a mascara" ela pensava corando.De repente dois homens a abordaram:

-E ai moça? Ta acompanhada? – falou o 1° homem

-E-eu estou sim – ele respondeu nervosa

-Que pena! Mas tudo bem..Não quer vir com a gente mesmo assim? – falou o 2°

-N-não ..Deixem-me em paz! – disse assumindo a posição de luta de seu clã.

-É assim? – os homens tiraram suas kunais do bolso e partiram para cima da Hyuga.

Eram ninjas contratados para roubar o pergaminho.Hinata não hesitou e começou usando sua defesa absoluta, o Hakke-sho Kaiten, fazendo seus oponentes voarem longe.

-Oras! Sua..-gritou partindo para cima de Hinata.

Quando um braço surgiu na sua frente, na direção do seu pescoço e não conseguiu parar, sendo enforcado.Hinata olhou espantada e com admiração para o ser que a salvara.Sasuke.

Ele havia seguido os dois homens, pois havia visto uma bandana amarrada no braço de um deles.Agora estavam a salvos.Os homens haviam fugido após a aparição do Uchiha.

-Hinata me desculpe

-Porque? – estranhou

-Porque eu fui atrás de você.

-Eu que tenho de pedir desculpa..Disse tudo aquilo e você teve que me salvar.

-Vamos dizer que estamos quites então – falou e deu um sorriso.O sorriso mais lindo que ela havia visto.Ela corou e abaixou um pouco a cabeça.

Os dois voltaram para o porto, onde o barco já estava atracado.E assim começou a viagem.

Haviam se passado algumas horas de viagem.Sasuke dormia em uma cama ao lado de Hinata que o observava."O que estou fazendo?" Ela começou a pensar se levantando e saindo da cabine.

A brisa tocava seu rosto suavemente.Hinata refletia sobre sua vida enquanto olhava para o rio que atravessavam com o barco.Ela tentava entender o que estava sentindo pelo seu protetor.Mas parou ao pensar em sua missão e nos ninjas que a atacaram.Deveria ficar atenta.

Porem foi só começar a se preocupar que algumas kunais atingiram a parede ao seu lado.Hinata virou assustada e ao identificar o inimigo (alguns ninjas contratados) partiu para o ataque.

* * *

Sasuke acordou e saiu da cabine em direção á sala do capitão."Será que estamos chegando? E a Hinata on"..porem parou no meio de seus pensamentos.Ele pensando em alguém? O que estaria acontecendo?

Ele adentrou na sala do capitão, porem a visão que teve o preocupou.O capitão estava morto no chão e os lemes travados.O barco continuaria indo reto ate uma cachoeira que ficava mais adiante.Teriam pouco tempo.Sasuke teria de achar Hinata muito rápido para saírem de lá.

-Aaaahhhhhhhhh! – Sasuke escutou um berro vindo do ultimo andar do barco e pensou – Hinata!!

Ele correu para o ultimo andar e partiu para cima dos ninjas.Hinata, espantada, viu Sasuke e criou coragem para lutar. Os dois começaram a lutar contra os inimigos como se houvessem combinado, era uma sincronia perfeita.

Hinata parou por um momento e observou o caminho do barco.Ficou perplexa ao ver a cachoeira a sua frente.Sasuke viu sua parceira paralisada e olhou na direção da cachoeira.

- Hinata! Saia desse andar do barco! – Ele gritou.E Hinata saiu sem pensar duas vezes ele devia ter um plano.

Ele saltou o mais alto que pode lançando um incrível Katon, fazendo alguns inimigos pularem do barco enquanto outros estavam caídos e queimados no chão do barco.

Hinata olhou com admiração para seu parceiro.Quando lembrou que o pergaminho estava na cabine e aproveitou enquanto Sasuke lutava com os inimigos restantes.Ela partiu em direção a cabine e pegou o pergaminho.

Porem quando voltou para o ultimo andar Sasuke não estava lá.E quando olhou para frente ficou paralisada de medo ao ver a cachoeira se aproximando.Ela cobriu seus olhos enquanto esperava pelo seu fim.Quando sentiu alguém a agarrando por trás.

Ela virou assustada, mas se acalmou ao ver que se tratava de Sasuke.

-Fique calma e se segure!

-T-ta – ela respondeu- falou corando

Ele a envolveu em seus braços e a abraçou firme.Hinata retribuiu o abraçando forte.E quando o barco estava praticamente em cima da cachoeira ele saltou em direção aos morros que ficavam ao lado da cachoeira, segurando Hinata.

Os dois caíram na terra, quase não haviam conseguido, Sasuke levantou-se e ajudou Hinata a se levantar.

-Você esta bem? – ele perguntou

-S-sim..Mas acho que torci meu pé.

-Vem, eu te ajudo – disse oferecendo a mão – temos um longo caminho pela frente, já que vamos a pé.

Ela corou e apenas fez um sim com a cabeça sorrindo para Sasuke.E os dois seguiram pelas margens do rio.

[continua...

**Hito:** Esse capitulo ficou meio curto mas eu prometo um melhor na proxima n.n

Cara! Eu vi meus primeiros reviews ,nossa que emoção !! i-i

Que emoção..e que vergonha x////x [ eu sou timida

vlw!

**Max u.u Mayara**

**Isa belle b.a.y.h**

**Inoroxxxx**

**e giu giu **

pensei que demoraria mais... mas então ..

ate a proxima \o/


	4. Chapter 4

PLEASE DEIXEM REVIEWS . .

**

* * *

**

**Cap. 4 Missão cumprida**

-Hinata...Se continuarmos nesse passo amanha já estaremos no país da chuva.

-Que ótimo – ela respondeu – Quero entregar logo esse pergaminho...

-Certo... Montaremos acampamento ao anoitecer...

Um dia se passou enquanto caminhavam até o país da chuva.Os dois ficaram íntimos.Não tinham muita coisa em comum, mas se davam muito bem.Gostavam de ter a presença um do outro.Faltavam alguns quilômetros para chegarem ao dito país.

Eles andavam beirando o rio do qual haviam escapado. Ao lado deles havia uma floresta grande e densa. E foi para lá que Sasuke voltou sua atenção.Ele parou fazendo Hinata estranhar seu comportamento.

-Quem esta ai !?

-Como? – disse Hinata estranhando.

-Ouvi um barulho vindo da floresta...

Os arbustos começaram a se mexer.E de lá saiu uma figura muito conhecida do casal.

Hinata não se conteve e foi ao encontro dela:

-Neji-nii-san! – falou sorrindo

-Ola Hinata-sama...Ola para você também Sasuke

-Oi Neji..O que faz aqui?

-Fiquei sabendo que minha prima ainda não havia chegado ao país da chuva.Apenas vim checar como ela estava.

-Houve alguns problemas no caminho mais nada de que não pudemos resolver.

-Bem... já que estou aqui ficarei com vocês ate o retorno a Konoha.

-Será ótimo Neji. – disse sua prima o abraçando

Continuaram o caminho até que finalmente a noite caiu.Hinata e Neji conversavam lá fora enquanto Sasuke repousava em sua barraca.

-Hinata-sama..O Sasuke te tratou bem?

-Sim, ele pode aparentar ser meio frio, mas no fundo ele é uma pessoa muito boa que se importa com os outros.Se não fosse por ele ...Eu não estaria aqui – disse corando e sorrindo.

Sasuke, que ainda não havia dormido, escutou a conversa corando e se virando bravo para dormir.Ele estava sentindo algo dentro de si que não queria.

No dia seguinte acordaram bem cedo.E com um passo acelerado conseguiram chegar ao país da chuva.Era um lugar bem simples e com o tempo bem nublado.Eles chegaram a casa do senhor feudal.Era um casarão enorme e bem sofisticado.Hinata havia sido levada pelas empregadas para se arrumar para o jantar onde entregaria o pergaminho.Sasuke e Neji foram levados para outro quarto pelo mesmo motivo.

A hora do jantar chegou.Os dois ninjas de konoha foram os primeiros a chegar.Neji vestia um kimono branco amarrado por uma faixa preta e a bandana, que nunca tirava, na testa.Sasuke vestia um kimono azul marinho com detalhes pretos, parcialmente aberto no peito também amarrado por uma faixa preta, mas ao contrario do companheiro estava sem a bandana.

-Todos podem se sentar – disse o interlocutor – O Senhor Lorde vai entrar!

-Um homem ate que bonito entrou e se sentou na ponta da mesa.

-Agora a visitante representante do clã Hyuga. – ele voltou a avisar

Sasuke arregalou os olhos.Hinata entrou um pouco corada.Seu cabelo estava preso com um rabo-de-cavalo e ela usava um kimono rosa com detalhes brancos nas bordas e na faixa que o amarrava.Estava linda.Ao se sentar ao lado do senhor feudal lhe entregou o pergaminho com todas as formalidades necessárias.

O jantar correu muito bem e após seu termino os três viajantes de Konoha sentaram no alpendre para conversarem antes de dormir.

-Você foi maravilhosa Hinata-sama – disse Neji

-Concordo plenamente com ele – falou Sasuke.

-I-ima-magina – disse totalmente vermelha

-Com licença vou pegar um copo de água – disse Neji saindo.De repente Sasuke começou a rir

-O-o que foi Sasuke-kun? – perguntou ainda muito corada

-Nada.Hahaha...o jeito que você corou foi engraçado- ele parou de rir- Você fica linda corada assim – disse sério e lançando um olhar super sedutor.

Hinata corou seu máximo. E ficou totalmente abalada, não conseguindo nem se mover. Neji voltou com um copo d'agua.

-Ainda bem que voltou.Não queria deixar ela sozinha.- disse Sasuke- Já vou me deitar

-Tudo bem... pode ir.

Sasuke se levantou e foi para o quarto.Hinata continuou o fitando enquanto caminhava.Sentiu um aperto no peito.E não conseguiu dormir:"Será que...eu gosto do Sasuke-kun?".

-Não quero! eu não posso! – disse com voz e rosto impassíveis enquanto pensava em seu quarto.- Não quero sentir essa dor de novo...

Na manhã seguinte os três partiram de volta a Konoha.Porem estavam todos silenciosos.Até Neji estranhou.

Sasuke havia dito aquilo, mas se arrependeu amargamente, pois aquilo só denunciava mais o que sentia.Queria se afastar de Hinata o mais rápido possível.Mas também queria ficar perto dela.Estava confuso o que para ele deixava claro que estava amando.Ela era tão gentil e delicada.Tinha habilidades tão fortes, mas era tão frágil.Isso o atraia.

Quando finalmente chegaram a Konoha, receberam uma notícia inesperada que abalou ao casal.

-Sasuke! – berrou Naruto enquanto choramingava .

-O que houve Naruto?

-A Sakura-chan...ela...ela terminou comigo!!

Ao ouvir aquilo Sasuke ficou pasmo e se voltou para ver a expressão de Hinata.Todos percebiam que ela o amava antes.E ao saber de tal novidade Hinata se abalou.Agora ela teria uma chance, mas e o que estava sentindo agora?Ela ficou impassível.

-Vem comigo Sasuke! – disse Naruto arrastando Sasuke.

Sasuke só conseguiu se virar por um momento vendo Hinata parada em frente as portas de Konoha falando com Neji antes que saísse do seu campo de visão.

E com uma expressão angustiada só conseguiu pensar-Hinata...

[to be continued ...XD

* * *

**Hito:**desculpem a demora para postar esse capitulo...sabem como é semana cheia, ameaças para acabar a fic, preguiça e falta de criatividade . Perdoem os erros de portugues que aparecerem... 

Amei descreve a roupa do Sasuke...imagina o kimono parcialmente aberto no peito dele.. aiaiai...

O.O desculpem! relaxei...u.u''' bem ae estão os reviews...

**Ida-chan**

**Helena-chan**

**Marianah-chan**

**alguem cruel** [nome estranho .. XD..sem quere ofender..

**Inoroxxxx**

Obrigada a todos uu


	5. Chapter 5

**5 – Amor a segunda vista**

Hinata...acho.. que te perdi de vez...- pensava Sasuke enquanto era arrastado por Naruto.

-Sasuke!!

-Hum..que Naruto?

-É a terceira vez que eu te chamo! Eu queria sua ajuda para reconquistar a Sakura!

-Naruto..ela não deve querer mais nada com você,senão por que iria terminar tudo?

-Você tem razão – disse parando de andar e baixando a cabeça – Ela nem me disse o motivo...

-...Vem! – disse vendo a tristeza do amigo- Mais tarde eu falo com a Sakura, mas enquanto isso vamos passar no Ichiraku.

-Valeu Sasuke

E os dois seguiram para o Ichiraku em silêncio.

* * *

Hinata imediatamente após chegar em sua casa se trancou no quarto e se jogou em sua cama.Ela havia ficado tão feliz por ter alguma chance com Naruto que nem ouviu Neji a chamando do lado de fora.

-Hinata-sama!?

-!!! Ah! Espere um momento Neji-nii-san! – disse se levantando para abrir a porta

-Seu pai quer falar com você. – disse sem expressão, mas ele reparou em algo diferente em sua prima- Esta feliz em ver o Naruto solteiro?

-Eu!? – respondeu corando muito – N-não é bem isso ..até porque e-eu nem gosto mais dele

-Mas você ainda não o esqueceu por completo.

-Diga a meu pai que estou descendo – disse um pouco brava com o assunto

-Certo Hinata-sama

Neji foi falar com Hiashi enquanto Hinta fechou os olhos e começou a pensar em Naruto .Ate que a imagem de Sasuke apareceu em sua mente a fazendo abrir os olhos imediatamente."Sasuke-kun..." pensou triste, mas corando antes de descer para conversar com seu pai..

* * *

Sasuke e Naruto conversavam enquanto comiam lamen.Já eram quase sete e meia da noite.Foi então que Sasuke perguntou:

-O que você acha da Hinata?

-Hinata?Que pergunta!...ela é bonitinha, mas ela é esquisita...vejamos..a Ino também não é nada feia – e começou a analisar todas as garotas que conhecia. – Bem acho que agora que estou solteiro já posso pensar na próxima vitima Hahahaha!

-Já esqueceu a Sakura?

-Não...mas ela não me ama mais..então a fila andou, não vou esperar por quem não me ama...- disse triste.

-Humpf !– fez enquanto dava um risinho de canto – e quem seria a vitima?

-Bem já que você falou...eu tava pensando na Hinata.Ela é tão inocente e parece ser daquelas namoradas que ficam com você até o fim!Vai ser fáil ficar com ela!

-S..!! – Sasuke foi ficando zangado com as palavras de Naruto.Ela era tão inocente e delicada alemde sempre te – lo amado.E Naruto apenas queria usa-la.

-Ei! Me ajuda a conquistar ela Sasuke? – de repente Sasuke se levantou bruscamente

-Naruto – falou sério – me desculpe mas não vou ajuda-lo com isso.

E ao dizer isso não se conteve e deu um soco no rosto de Naruto.Ele, sem entender nada, apenas se perguntou o por que daquilo.E revidou.

Os dois começaram a lutar na lanchonete assustando as pessoas e os donos que estavam por perto.

-Por que me bateu Sasuke??!!

-COMO PODE FALAR DAQUELE JEITO DA HINATA?!!!!

-O QUE VOCE TEM COM O QUE EU FALEI?!! – a luta cessou por um momento

-PARA SUA INFORMAÇÃO BAKA! A Hinata foi uma das únicas pessoas que realmente gostou de você e o unio que não percebeu foi você ! seu BAKA!!

-Como?!

-Todo mundo percebe que ela te ama e você só quer usa-la pra esquecer da Sakura!!Justo a Hinata que é doce e meiga e sempre te amou!Naruto! Você tem tanta sorte e nunca aproveitou! – ele ficou alguns momentos em silencio – A metida da Sakura sempre babou por mim..e mesmo assim você só olhou pra ela esses anos...isso foi medo de perder pra mim?

-O que?!Sorte?! Você que sempre teve sorte! Era o melhor aluno e era adorado por todos!!

-...e a única pessoa que te 'adorou'... você jogou fora...

-ORAS SEU...!!!

Os dois voltaram a partir um em direção ao outro, porem foram apartados por kakashi que havia sido avisado do tumulto.

-O que pensam que estão fazendo?! – Kakashi reclamou - parem já com isso! Vocês já tem idade suficiente para resolver discussões de modo civilizado!

Sasuke deu as costas para os dois e saiu caminhando para longe dali. O mesmo fez Naruto para o lado oposto.

Hinata terminava de jantar tranqüilamente em sua casa.E ao voltar para seu quarto foi até a janela respirar ar fresco.Qual não foi a surpresa ao avistar Sasuke em baixo de uma grande arvore.

-Sasuke-kun!! – ela gritou fazendo o garoto olhar

-Boa noite Hinata...

-O que esta fazendo ai?

-Só estou pensando um pouco

-Espere um momento – disse saltando janela a fora e caindo nos braços de Sasuke que havia se aproximado para ajuda-la – D-desculpe! – disse corando

-Você ama o Naruto?- perguntou com ela ainda em seus braços

-E-eu...poderia me colocar no chão? P-por favor? – ele a desceu

-Eu sei, que pelo menos antes, você gostava dele...e eu não deixa-lo ter odas as chances de ficar com você

-O que quer dizer Sasuke-kun?

-Que não vou ficar falando mal do Naruto...mas vou tentar ter alguma chance com você também...Hinata – ele segurou as mãos de Hinata e se aproximou falando em seu ouvido – Eu te amo...

Hinata ficou paralisada e sem nenhum tipo de reação com o que acabava de ouvir.Mas antes que pudesse responder algo ele já tinha partido.O impacto havia sido tão grande que ela mal conseguiu dormir durante a noite.

Ela amava Naruto desde a primeira vez que o vira.Porem Sasuke nem sequer trocava palavras com ela e de repente, após anos de 'amizade a distancia', se declarava? E.Realmente ela o estava amando, Naruto era apenas um passado em seu coração.Hinata decidiu parar de tentar entender seus sentimentos e se deixar levar pelo seu coração.

* * *

Outro dia nascia em Konoha. Sasuke estava sentado na frente de sua casa quando Naruto apareceu.Eles nem se entreolharam. 

-Cê ta gostando da Hinata , não ta? - perguntou Naruto

-...estou sim.

-Isso explica por que você explodiu daquele jeito ontem.

-Desculpa.

-Não foi nada...eu faria o mesmo pela Sakura..e você tinha razão eu fui um idiota.

-Isso você sempre foi – falou sorrindo sarcasticamente para o amigo

-Hehe..hoje não to afim de briga com você..Vem!A vovó Tsunade tava procurando a gente...

-E só agora você fala?..Mas antes eu quero passar num lugar, pode ir à frente!

-Ta bom

Os dois partiram cada um para um lado.Enquanto Sasuke pensava o que iria fazer ao chegar no seu destino.Alguns minutos mais tarde ele estava parado em frente a uma casa modesta no centro da cidade.Após tocar o interfone uma garota de cabelos rosa abriu a porta.

-Sasuke?O que veio fazer aqui?

-Eu só queria saber o motivo para você ter rompido com o Naruto...

Em outra parte de konoha Hinata também recebeu uma visita inesperada de uma grande amiga: Ten-Ten.

- Hinata você é mesmo muito sortuda!!

-Por que ?

-Não ficou sabendo da briga de ontem?

-Eu não – disse sorrindo

-Ai ai !Deixa-me explicar então: Ontem o Sasuke e o Naruto brigaram e sabe o por que?!...Por sua causa!

-Minha?!!! – falou corando assustada

-Sim!Eu estava passando pela arredores quando vi a briga.E como os dois estavam berrando, deu para entender tudo!O Sasuke te defendeu do baka do Naruto!

-Me defendeu?! –disse hiper corada

-Parabéns amiga! Você conquistou um dos melhores e mais bonitos ninjas de konoha! Haahahahahaha!

-Então ele...gosta mesmo de mim...eu tenho que falar com ele!

-No momento não será possível Hinata-sama...-disse Neji que havia entrado sem avisar

-Que falta de educação Neji!bate na porta da próxima vez!

-Como eu dizia...

-Puxa! vai me deixar no vácuo mesmo Neji? – disse Ten-Ten choramingando.

-Por que não posso vê-lo Neji-nii-san?

-Acabei de voltar do escritório da Tsunade-sama e vi ela entregando uma missão para ele e o Naruto...com certeza já devem estar partindo...

-Vamos lá Hinata! Podemos pega-los no caminho!

-Não precisa Ten-Ten...eu espero ele voltar...se eu for agora só vou distrai-lo...

Hinata olhou para o céu e ficou pensando em seu amado'Boa sorte!'

* * *

-Você não tem uma missão Sasuke? 

-Sim mas eu queria resolver isso ante...por que rompeu?

-Não vou mentir...o motivo foi eu não ter conseguido esquecer você ...não era justo estar com ele pensando em outro!

-E mais uma vez sou a fonte do problema...me desculpe por não corresponder seus sentimentos...

-Eu fiquei sabendo da sua briga com ele..você ama a Hinata não posso te culpar por isso...Igual não pode me culpar por te amar...-lagrimas vieram a seus olhos

-Desculpe mais uma vez...-falou dando um abraço na Sakura- Agora tenho que ir

-Por favor não diga nada ao Naruto ele pode ficar triste!e eu quero vê-lo bem!

-Não se preocupe

-Sabe..essa sua paixão pela Hyuga esta te fazendo muito bem!você ficou mais gentil Sasuke-kun!

O Uchiha apenas ouvia os gritos de sua colega enquanto partia para sua missão, feliz com tudo que havia acontecido.

[to be continued...

* * *

Desculpem o atraso desse capitulo!

Eu jurava que ia levar tomatadas por fazer o Neji aparecer no capitulo anterior...mas o povo aceitou melhor do que eu esperava ufa! '''u.u

Bem ...acho que o proximo será o ultimo ii...

**Agradecimentos:**

**Helena-chan**

**Loii-Purple-chan**

**The uchiha girl**

**Max u.u Mayara**

**Tia-Lulu**

**Inoroxxxx**

Obrigada! X3

deixem reviews


	6. Chapter 6

**Bem esse eh o ultimo cap. Espero que gostem ...eu sei que eu demorei muito mas ...ignorem isso e vão ler logo XD

* * *

**

**cap.6 – O Sharingan de prata**

Algumas semanasse passaram desde que Sasuke havia partido para sua missão.Mas finalmente ele e Naruto voltaram para konoha.

- Nossa que missão longa!- vinha reclamando Naruto

-Foi sim, mas agora já estamos de volta – respondeu Sasuke.

-É...hei Sasuke...Você vai falar com a Hinata quando?

-Não é da sua conta...

-AH!!!!Seu baka!!!

-Tenho que arrumar umas coisas antes de qualquer coisa.Tipo o relatorio da missão.

-Ahn?E tem relatório?

Foi quando TenTen apareceu correndo em direção a Sasuke e gritando algumas frases que só entendeu quando a garota chegou bem perto.

-Sasuke...Hinata – ia dizendo bufando, devia ter corrido muito – Hospital...Você tem que ir la...

-O que houve?!- perguntou aflito

-Ela esta muito mal...As brigas com o pai foram piorando..Ela foi ficando deprimida...Parou de comer...

-Foi muita pressão para Hinata-sama – disse Neji que havia aparecido do nada

-Neji?!Mas ela já esta melhorando não é?- perguntou Naruto

-Muito pouco..Nada esta reanimando ela...Pensamos que talvez você pudesse ajuda-la

-...Me mostrem onde ela esta – falou serio.

E Sasuke foi para o hospital junto de Naruto.Neji e tenten que haviam dito onde era, apenas os observou partir."Espero que ele a ajude"disse TenTen para Neji enquanto o abraçava.

* * *

Hinata estava deitada dormindo.Mantinha-se a base de soro.Estava mais pálida que o normal e com uma expressão de dor.Ela sentiu algo quente tocar sua mão e abriu levemente os olhos.Sua vista apesar de um pouco embaçada reconheceu seu amado.

Sasuke sentiu a mão fria de Hinata apertar um pouco a sua.Ele sorriu ao perceber que ela o olhou.

-Bom dia Hinata...

-Sa-Sasuke já voltou? Não queria que me visse nesse estado...

-Você continua linda.Agora é só se recuperar bem depressa para eu poder pedir você em namoro de forma decente. – Ao dizer isso ela corou muito mas sorriu

-Eu...Eu te amo também Sasuke-kun...

A enfermeira entrou e pediu para Sasuke se retirar para as outras visitas poderem entrar.E apesar da vontade de dar um soco na enfermeira, ele se retirou pacificamente.Naruto foi falar com o Uchiha antes de entrar no quarto.

-Como ela esta?

-Acho que já esta um pouco melhor...ela ate sorriu...-disse serio.

-Eu vou lá falar um pouco com ela também.

-Certo.

Uma mão se apoiou no ombro do Uchiha.Era Sakura o chamando para sentar ao lado dela.

-E então Sasuke?O que pretende fazer?

-Por enquanto...Visitarei ela todos os dias, mas eu queria falar com o pai dela...

-É aquele senhor ali Sasuke-kun – ela apontou para Hiashi do outro lado da sala..

Sasuke se aproximou e começou a falar com ele.Ele queria entender o porque das brigas.

-Isso não tem nada a ver com você garoto.

-Porque briga tanto com sua filha?Todos em konoha sabem das suas crises !

-Hinata não tem nada a ver com você!Pare de tentar se meter ou protege-la!Como futura líder dos Hyuga ela tem que se virar sozinha!É por isso que ela não tem pulso firme e nem capacidade de liderança!Vocês a tratam como um bebe.A ultima missão dela foi executada com tantos descuidos!O pergaminho chegou lá todo danificado!

-Mas a missão foi cumprida..O pergaminho foi entregue!Você nem sabe o que passamos para chegar lá!Como pode dizer isso de sua própria filha?

-A irmã e o primo são o orgulho da família..Eu não considero alguém tão fraca minha herdeira...

Sasuke não se conteve e quando deu por si havia acertado um soco em cheio no rosto do senhor Hyuga.Sakura se levantou espantada e foi atrás de Naruto.

Ao contar para o loiro Hinata quis ir ate a sala ver o que estava acontecendo.E com muita insistência dela, Sakura e Naruto a ajudaram a ir ate a porta para observar.Caso fosse preciso Naruto os separaria.

-Como ousa moleque!!? – gritou Hiashi – Com que direito ousa me bater?!

-Como futuro namorado de sua filha vou protege-la ate a morte!!!Como pode se chamar de pai depois de dizer tudo isso!

-Se acha que vou aceitar você como genro esta errado!

-Não precisamos disso!Se for o caso nós fugiremos!Eu amo sua filha e se é mesmo o destino dela ser a líder dos Hyuga...eu estarei ao lado dela quando ela precisar! Se ela não conseguir falar eu falarei em seu lugar!Diferente de você eu serei paciente e a apoiarei em tudo!

Hinata que ouvia tudo começou a derramar lagrimas e precisou se apoiar em Sakura.

-Conforme o tempo passar ela ganhará experiência...E eu tenho certeza que ela será uma líder excelente para seu clan

Hiashi ficou sem palavras após o sermão de Sasuke e se sentindo humilhado se retirou do hospital.Hinata chorava como nunca.Sasuke se aproximou e a abraçou bem forte.

-Obrigada!Obrigada Sasuke!Eu..Eu te amo!

-Fica calma, já passou...Vem, vamos voltar para cama.Você não esta 'curada' ainda.

O Uchiha carregou Hinata de volta para o quarto enquanto Naruto e Sakura se entreolhavam emocionados.

No quarto Hinata enxugou as lagrimas e enquanto abraçava Sasuke, começou a falar.

-Tenho uma coisa importante pra te falar...

-Pode fala, to preparado.

-Sasuke...Quer namorar comigo? – falou sorrindo intensamente

-Espera ai!Eu é que ia te pedir em namoro! – falou sorrindo

-Aceita ou não? – afirmou dando um soco no braço dele

-...Lógico que aceito...Eu te amo - falou aproximando seu rosto do dela

E os dois deram um longo beijo.Porem o melhor da vida deles.Ate que finalmente se separaram quase sem ar.Parecia que haviam corrido uma longa distancia.

-Se isso não fosse um hospital...Eu já teria feito uma coisa..

-Ai Sasuke seu tarado – disse rindo e dando outro soco nele

-Tem certeza que você ta doente? – falou brincando.

E os dois continuaram conversando por mais algumas horas.

Dias, meses e anos se passaram desde então.

Era primavera e as flores de cerejeira caiam aos montes no clan dos Hyuga.Tudo permanecera igual.De repente a porta se abre e uma garotinha de uns 6 anos e olhos perolados entra pelos portões do clan.

Ela tinha cabelos negros ate os ombros.Vestia um quimono com uma jaqueta por cima e apresentava alguns arranhões, provavelmente estava treinando.Estava correndo feliz em direção a mansão central e gritando.

-Mamãe!Papai! Eu consegui! – foi quando duas figuras saíram da mansão.

-Jura meu amor?!Mostre para nós! – disse a mulher de olhos perolados sorrindo

-Sim mamãe!Mas só se vocês prometerem que eu terei um irmãozinho!

-Por mim não tem problema querida – falou o homem feliz

-Sasu...! – disse a mulher corando – Seu pai e eu veremos isso com calma!

-Ta bom!Então eu mostro!Vocês vão ver como eu estou forte e um dia serei uma líder tão boa quanto vocês! – gritou a garotinha

-Com certeza filha – disse o homem com um olhar misterioso – Mas pare de enrolar, mostre-nos sua técnica querida!

-Certo!

A garota se concentrou e pensou no nome da técnica: "Sharingan!!".De repente dos olhos perolados da menina surgiu uma pupila negra formando o símbolo do sharingan.Seria uma nova geração do clan que seria conhecido por seu sharingan de prata.

Seu pai apenas a observava orgulhoso de sua nova família, a qual dava sua própria vida para certeza ela seria uma boa líder assim como sua mãe.

Fim

* * *

Obrigada a todos que me deram apoio e espero que tenham gostado.

Quem sabe não nos vemos numa próxima historia


End file.
